<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Dernière Maison by Seandsalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173624">La Dernière Maison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt'>Seandsalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ngga mau tau harus fluff pokoknya, cape nugas, intinya jenguk-menjenguk, kebanyakan tugas, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu sedang demam dan Hueningkai yang menjenguknya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weetings Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Dernière Maison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La Dernière Maison : Rumah Terakhir. Karena bagi Beomgyu maupun Hueningkai, mereka adalah rumah terakhir untuk masing-masing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu menurunkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar menuju cerminnya yang memantulkan cahaya reremangan. Dadanya naik turun cepat, tarikan nafasnya kasar.</p>
<p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p>Beomgyu terbatuk buru-buru ia tutupi dengan lengannya, dan setelahnya, mereka enggan turun dari atas sana. Masih menggantung di dahi yang bisa dirasa sendiri amat sangat panas. Matanya memang sudah sayu sebelumnya, tetapi saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar yang memang cahaya ia biarkan hanya sedikit, ia berjengit, mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.</p>
  <p>“Beomgyu <em>hyung</em> katanya sakit? kok bisa sakit?” Beomgyu terkekeh antara mendengar kalimat yang mengajaknya untuk berkelahi atau antara pakaian Hueningkai yang hanya memakai celana pendek rumahannya dan kaos yang dibalut jaket hitamnya. Terkesan terburu-buru.</p>
  <p>“Jangan ngajak kelahi deh kamu. Sebenernya khawatir kan, tapi dateng-dateng pura-pura ngeselin. Ah bau-bau <em>tsundere</em>nya tercium pekat nih hmm,” ujar Beomgyu meledek dengan selingan batuk kecil-kecilnya.</p>
  <p>Hueningkai mendesis. “Bentar ah, aku cuci tangan dulu. Kotor, kalo pegang kamu harus steril. Bentar ya,” Membuka pintu kamar Beomgyu pelan, berjalan keluar.</p>
  <p>Beomgyu yang masih setia berbaring di ranjang ( yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil juga ) bahkan masih mendengar gelak tawa pacarnya dengan mamanya yang mungkin berada di dapur? Sedang apa ya. Mungkin membahas betapa susahnya Beomgyu ketika sakit ini. Makan tidak dimakan, minum tidak diminum. Susah.</p>
  <p>Setelahnya, pintu digeser pelan dibuntuti bayangan Hueningkai yang langsung duduk di ranjang Beomgyu. Tangannya masih basah, sebentar. Hueningkai mau kipas-kipasin dulu tangannya. Katanya sih biar cepet kering, biar pegang-pegang Beomgyu juga ngga ketularan basahnya.</p>
  <p>“Nah kering,” katanya lega, lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Beomgyu. Beomgyu masih tetap menghadap langit kaku.</p>
  <p>“Aku lagi sakit, jangan deket-deket,”</p>
  <p>“Tau. Tapi pengen,”</p>
  <p>“Dibilangin. Nanti ketularan,”</p>
  <p>“Ah ngga mungkin. Aku kuat <em>hyung</em>. Bentar ini yang sakit bagian mananya? Pusing? Pegel? Dingin ngga?” rentetan katanya dibalas kekeh oleh Beomgyu.</p>
  <p>“Namanya demam pasti pusing, dingin juga dikit sih. Pegel paling karena tiduran terus, pinggangku sakit.” Hueningkai mengangguk-angguk.</p>
  <p>“Coba sini Kai liat dulu,” membuat Beomgyu memutar matanya menatap lelaki berwajah eropa yang tengah tersenyum khawatir. Bibirnya pucat, mukanya sedikit memerah karena demam.</p>
  <p>“Gimanaㅡ” tanyanya belum selesai tetapi tangan Hueningkai sudah tersampir sempurna di dahi dan pipi Beomgyu, merasakan suhu.</p>
  <p>“Wah panas betul anjyoy,” celetuknya yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan lemah dari Beomgyu. Alay.

</p>
  <p>“Rasanya kek mo meninggoy, tanganku,” ia terkekeh.</p>
  <p>“Becanda. Kok panas banget. Kemarin mainan apa sampai bisa panasnya kaya gini? Ujan-ujanan?” Beomgyu menggeleng.</p>
  <p>“Oh tau. Stres karena tugas pasti,” tebak Hueningkai yang tepat sasaran. Beomgyu malah mencebik kesal.</p>
  <p>“Dateng-dateng ngingetin tugasku aja. Untung udah selese semua kemarin. Lembur sih, kayaknya makanya kaya gini, <em>drop</em>.” Hueningkai mengangguk-angguk lagi. Oh ternyata Beomgyu sakit sehabis perang.</p>
  <p>“Tapi lagian perang gitu aja langsung <em>drop</em>, pacarku ternyata lemah. Yaudah sini peluk,” tawarnya retoris. Beomgyu hanya diam, diam-diam jantungnya serasa mau keluar. Walau mereka sudah lama bersama, tetapi kegiatan seperti peluk, cium masih saja membuatnya seperti ini. Belum terbiasa.</p>
  <p>“Ngga gitu konsepnya ya malih,” Protes Beomgyu tetapi malah menyamankan badannya pada pelukan pemuda Huening itu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai tangan-tangan panjang meraih pinggangnya, pinggang Beomgyu. Hueningkai memijat sesekali menepuk pinggangnya lembut.</p>
  <p>“Biar pinggang Beomgyu <em>hyung</em> agak legaan,” katanya sih gitu. Beomgyu menurut, tetapi belum puas pinggangnya mendapat afeksi, tangan Hueningkai sudah menarik diri dari posisinya karena ponsel yang bergetar, meminta ia perhatikan.</p>
  <p>“Aduh bentar <em>hyung</em>,” lirih Hueningkai, meraih ponsel di saku celana pendeknya. Membaca nama yang tertera sekilas lalu menatap Beomgyuㅡ yang tentu saja sedang memperhatikannya lamat.</p>
  <p>“Mama.” Beomgyu mengangguk, Hueningkai menekan tombol hijau di atas sana.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Iya ma?”</p>
  <p>
    <em>"....."</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Udah. Bahiyyih katanya pulang naik taksi, Kai udah tanya. Katanya begitu,”</p>
  <p>
    <em>"....."</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Hah? Ngga lah. Mana mungkin,”</p>
  <p>
    <em>"....."</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Oh itu. Iya tadi sempet mampir dulu ke toko Kue, perintah baginda Lea <em>Noona</em>,” ia terkekeh di akhir katanya kemudian melirik Beomgyu. Ia tersenyum, memposisikan diri berbaring menghadap Beomgyu dengan tangannya yang menyangga kepalanya.</p>
  <p>
    <em>"....."</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Ini, di rumah calon menantu mama. Lagi sakit dia <em>itu</em>,” lalu Beomgyu sempat mendengar ocehan dan perintah-perintah di seberang sana. Yakin, mama Huening ini sedang merapalkan perintah kepada anak keduanya sekaligus anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu untuk Beomgyu.</p>
  <p>Wajar, mama Hueningkai ini sudah akrab ( malah sangat akrab dan lebih mementingkan Beomgyu daripada Kai, anaknya sendiri ) yang notabenya pacarnya. Malah Beomgyu sering digadang-gadang sebagai calon menantunya. Ah, soal restu sudah ditangan Beomgyu nih. Hueningkai meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas di sebelah kepalanya. Tanda bahwa sambungannya telah terputus dengan <em>iyaaaa</em> panjang dari Hueningkai itu sendiri.</p>
  <p>“Maaf ya, calon mama mertuamu tuh cerewet banget. Sampai heran Beomgyu <em>hyung</em> dikhawatirin banget melebihi anaknya ini,” ia merengut. Lebih menenggelamkan kepala Beomgyu di dadanya. Seketika itu juga rasa panas-panas hangat Beomgyu, terasa di indranya. Beomgyu hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh.</p>
  <p>“Ngantuk ya? tapi udah makan obat belum tadi <em>hyung</em>?” Beomgyu lagi-lagi mengangguk, mengiyakan kedua pertanyaannya yang artinya sudah.</p>
  <p>“Yaudah. Yuk, sekarang tinggal tidur. Sini Kai usap-usap biar nyenyak tidurnya,” ia mengusap perut Beomgyu lembut. Beomgyu hanya tersenyum, tau jika Hueningkainya itu enampuluh persen <em>pure</em> mengusap-usap sedangkan sisanya ia modus.</p>
  <p>Nggapapa lah. Toh, Beomgyu juga suka-suka aja dimanjain dan dimodusin Hueningkai. Asal jangan aneh-aneh aja ( walau sebenernya ini juga aneh, tapi Beomgyu pikir ini nggak aneh-aneh banget. Alias anehnya masih di batas wajar ).</p>
  <p>Bulu mata letik Beomgyu bergerak naik turun, mengatup tanda terlelap. Hueningkai juga sudah terlebih dahulu menutup matanya, bahkan sedari ia mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan. Kedua dada mereka naik turun teratur, masih dengan tangan Hueningkai yang memeluk pinggang Beomgyu, Beomgyu yang terbaring lurus menatap langit kamarnya, dan Hueningkai yang tidur menyamping menghadap Beomgyu. Semuanya hening, damai sampai tak terasa matahari sudah jatuh duluan untuk turun.</p>
  <p>“<em>Kai.. bangun</em>,” suara lirihnya menggapai alam mimpi Hueningkai. Hampir saja ia lupa dimana tadi ia menempatkan tubuhnya untuk teronggok. Kirain rumahnya sendiri, gitu.</p>
  <p>Hueningkai mengerjapkan matanya pelan, yang pertama kali masuk pandangnya tentu saja Beomgyu. Masih betah dengan posisi tadi, dan cahaya yang remang-remang sejak tadi juga.</p>
  <p>“Selamat pagi sayang,” kena pukul. Hueningkai kena pukul Beomgyu.</p>
  <p>“Heh ngarang. Ini malem dasar linglung,” katanya lalu tertawa pelan.</p>
  <p>“Loh kirain udah pagi, lagian ini gelap banget <em>hyung</em>. Udah mirip gua, gualovekamu maksudnya,” pukul. Hueningkai kena pukul Beomgyu lagi.</p>
  <p>“Ngga usah aneh-aneh, <em>cringe</em> tau!” Ia memelet tetapi Hueningkai tertawa, beranjak dari posisinya. Bangun, membuka sedikit pintu kamar Beomgyu yang barusan terketuk. Mungkin mamanya. Hueningkai melongokkan kepalanya, mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu mulai memasukkan tubuhnya lagi ke kamar Beomgyu yang gelap.</p>
  <p>Sorot mata Beomgyu seakan bertanya ada apa, sedangkan bulu matanya bergerak naik turun gemas. Berkedip cepat.</p>
  <p>“Masih pusing?” Beomgyu menggeleng yang wajahnya telah merah sekarang. Bukan karena demam, tapi ini karena perlakuan Hueningkai selanjutnyaㅡ mencium dahi, kedua pipi, lalu bibirnya. Walau sekilas, tapi tetap saja.</p>
  <p>“Kalau udah baikan, Kai pulang dulu ya? Udah malem. Beomgyu <em>hyung</em> jangan kangen, besok Kai kesini lagi." Hueningkai meraih jaket hitamnya, setelah sebelumnya duduk di ranjang Beomgyu untuk mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya.</p>
  <p>"Dadah calon menantunya mamaku,” pamitnya terakhir dan itu sukses membuat Beomgyu kembali memerah. <em>Hei, Malu!</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>